The New Adventures of Harry Potter
by tipptoptim
Summary: Harry meets his end as the Master of Death.While in the in-between he discovers that not even dying is simple.With the support of lost loved ones he will master the game of life and abuse the power he's been given for their amusement. My First fic after years of reading. Videogame Harry.
1. Chapter 1

The New Adventures of Harry Potter

Chapter 1

I tucked my wand into the coat of my jacket as slowly approached the group of death eaters standing in front of Voldemort. I could feel the warmth of my family's spirits better now I had passed the Dementors. It wouldn't be long now until I finally got to meet them face to face at last. Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus were waiting for me as they silently watched. Sirius's words echoed in my head 'Like falling asleep' and I steeled my resolve about to remove my invisibility cloak.

Whipping the cloak off me I shouted my presence to the death eaters and Voldemort himself. 'I came'. My exclamation had the Death Eaters whipping around raising their wands ready to strike but I remained focused on the one who I hated the most. Voldemort's brief flicker of surprise quickly morphed into a sickly expression of self satisfaction, beside him Nagini, the last horcrux and his pet snake was suspended in a clear yet smoky globe for its protection. Voldemort stepped forward and the death eaters spread out, fanning away from him to surround me.

'Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Come to Die.' The smug expression of victory never left his face as he raised his wand.

This is it I thought keeping my eyes open and focused on Voldemort, forcing myself rigid so not to move or listen to my instincts to turn and run. 'Easier then falling asleep' I repeated in my head as my final and only mantra.

'Avada Kedavra' Voldemort roared as that sickly green spell leapt out his wand and travelled the distance between us in a second before it stuck me in the centre of my chest.

Darkness was all I was aware of. It was as though my eyes were glued shut and I was in a black room. The next thing I became aware of was a distinct lack of pain or feeling. I couldn't feel my exhaustion or the minor stinging from the couple of cuts I'd received earlier. Nothing. Panic was my next thought as I desperately tried to feel something or move anything. My eyes were the first to move and I was dimly aware that they felt slow and tired but my panic soon removed my lethargy and I began to blink. In front of me was a dark blank wall and likewise all within my scope of sight was dark. Feeling returned to my body and although absence of pain or exhaustion surprised me relief was all I felt as I scrambled on the ground to stand and look around me. My clothes were the same but I couldn't feel my wand in the jacket anymore. No doors or lights were noticeable as my eyes adjusted to the dark. 'Where am I' I whispered to myself as I began to pace the room. As I spoke though the words echoed back at me and a dot of light appeared in the centre of the wall I was facing. It began to expand and grow taking up the centre of the wall until the wall became completely white but it didn't stop merely continued its expansion to the walls, roof and floor. Soon the entire room was white and I was stood in the centre. The light dimmed and as it did the feeling of oppressiveness as standing in the room was no longer frightening. I felt comfortable and safe. My panic reduced until curiosity became my primary feeling. Turning around in a circle a saw a chair behind me that hadn't been there before. The Green velvet winged back chair looked the most comfortable chair I had ever seen and soon I was feeling the cushioned chair before I promptly planted myself into its comfort. Facing the wall now I could see clouds begin to form around base of the walls. This is just weird I thought as the stereotypical scene of heaven in the clouds began to take form. Rooted to the seat I saw four dark dots in the distance begin to get bigger until I could make out four people running towards me. Worried I stood from the chair but as did so they became clearer until I could see their faces, split in large grins were my parents, Sirius and Remus. Smiling I stood still for a second before I began to run towards them likewise. I'd just began to build up momentum when my face struck what felt like a wall and I promptly found myself dazed and staring upwards toward the now sky blue ceiling and a large booming mirthful laugh from four people . 'Uh, what the hell was that.' The absence of pain was surprising but was quickly discarded as from four corners the most important people in my life invaded my peripheral vision all with large loving grins on their faces.

After pulling me up and the inevitable hugs and tears we all stood with infectious grins. All thoughts of what I would say to them left me and just being in their presence was enough to push away any feelings of guilt I'd harboured for each of their deaths. Peace was at last mine and we could finally get to know each other for eternity.

'How are you here!' was perhaps the worst first question I could have had but it came unbidden from my brain before I could stop it.

'You died honey!' my mother answered but rather then fear I smiled at the sound of her melodic voice.

'What Happened?' I asked

'Oh no, his brain has turned to mush. He can't remember what's happened. You walked into an AK.' said a smiling Sirius as Remus gave his head a brief tap of his knuckles resulting in a wince and a small glare on his behalf toward Remus.

'No no, I know that I walked into Voldemort's spell. I meant what happened to the others, Ron and Hermione and Neville and Ginny. Did they win? Did they manage to kill Nagini or Voldemort?' I asked quickly.

'That's complicated Harry.' Answered Remus. 'You see when you died you were currently the true owner of the three deathly hallows and in fact the Master of Death. When you died the timeline kind of stopped. You see you were pivotal in controlling the fate of our dimension and timeline.'

'Wait wait, hold up, hold up you mean me dying has stopped time. And what do you mean Dimension?' I asked confused.

'Well son you see when you die you can observe what's happening in the living world but the living world is different to what we perceive when we're alive. Have you ever heard of the idea that for every decision you make there is a dimension where you didn't make it?' Asked Dad.

I nodded and Dad continued 'Well it goes a little further then that you see. The small decisions each person makes doesn't result in alternate timelines or dimensions. In our dimension there is one timeline. Any time travel or decisions you make alter the events but ultimately it is linear.'

I nodded along. That made it easier to understand then when Hermione tried to explain paradoxes.

'So we come from one dimension but there are different worlds out there as well.' I confirmed.

'Yes exactly. So when you became the master of death you basically gained control in how our world exists and changes. You can go back and continue on your mission or change the way things go but unfortunately you can only go back so far.' said Mum.

They let this sink in for a few minutes and I guess they could see the wheels turning in my head by the smiles and happiness I could see.

'Then I can save you all?' It was a question but I could see from the way they appeared to sadden slightly that I wasn't going to like the answer.

'No honey, you can't save us from dying because we are already dead. No matter what we are here with you in this room. You can help Sirius and Remus' alter egos but when you go back we stay here as we are from your original timeline and you can come back to join us and see us whenever you like.' Said mum sadly but with a delicate smile.

We were quiet for a little while after that. I couldn't help feel a little helpless that I couldn't bring them back with me but I wasn't going to be let wallow in my self pity for long as Sirius clapped loudly causing us all to jump and him to receive glares even though he shrugged each one off.

'So shall we get started then?' he said as he waved his hand a large sofa with popcorn, drinks and sweets appeared and somehow he now had a hotdog in his hand.

Gob smacked and a little thrown from the experience I scrambled to understand, 'what do you mean start? I only just got to see you all I don't want to leave you all yet.'

'You wont Harry, ignore that insensitive mutt over there. What he meant was that you have the choice to restart now but you can always come back here and talk to us. It's ok we are always here.' Reassured Mum.

'Yes Harry don't worry we will be right here.' Said Remus as Dad flopped onto the sofa too and grabbed a bag of sweets quickly tearing into them and loading a handful into his mouth glutinously.

'So how do I go back then and get back as well?' I asked.

Mum squealed and began to hop up and down excitedly like a little teenager clapping.

'Ok honey you have to touch that wall in front of you and it'll start then you can decide what to do. Nodding I moved to the wall and put my hand against it. It pulsed and felt warm to the touch. Words written in a lovely cursive appeared above my hand. Sirius squealed like a little girl and began to clap drawing all of our attention before the words fully formed.

What? I've been bored and this place is too quiet at least now we have some entertainment.' He said in reply to the queer looks he was receiving.

'Right' I said redirecting my attention to the words on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There in large cursive letters stood the wonderful message that was going to be my family's entertainment and my own chance at redemption.

'The New Adventures of Harry Potter'

'Congratulations and Welcome to The New Adventures of Harry Potter. The first video game of it's kind. You get to play as our world's hero whose job it is to ultimately defeat evil.'

Below the welcome message was a list.

'New Game'

'Load Game' which was greyed out

'Settings'

'Achievements'

'So which should I pick then?' I asked turning to the group.

'New Game' shouted Sirius while Dad jumped up and down and shouted 'Achievements'. Mum and Remus shouted for 'Options'.

Nodding I moved my hand over to Options and the display changed.

'Difficulty'

'Audio'

'Point of view'

'Realism'

'Subtitles'

'Tutorial'

'Main Main'

By this point my curiosity took over and I began to move over to the difficulty setting. Once highlighted on Difficulty the view changed. Four options were present now and under each was an explanation.

'Hell'

'Enemies are extremely aggressive, violent and deadly. All situations are realistic without the option to save or reload.'

'Hard'

'Enemies are aggressive, violent but slightly inaccurate. All situations are realistic without the option to save or reload.'

'Normal'

'Enemies are violent but ineffective. Save mode available. Injuries and Health slowly regenerate.

'Easy'

'Enemies are easy to fool and ineffective. Save mode available. Injuries and Health regenerate quickly.'

Noticeably different to the others was the Hell Difficulty that was highlighted in Red. Moving my hand over the different highlighted levels removed the red from Hell to Normal and then onto Easy. As soon as Easy was highlighted Sirius and Dad started to Boo until I moved the highlighted red to Normal and then returned to the Options Menu.

Audio option allowed me to decide on weather to allow bad language or not. I bowed to peer pressure and allowed bad language despite Mum's protests.

Point of view was weird and I couldn't imagine being able to cope with third person perspectives so I left it on the first person.

Realism was interesting and I decided that realistic feelings and visuals were for the best instead of the no blood option. Realistically I figured how I could help somebody injured if I couldn't see the blood or where they were hurt.

Subtitles seemed silly to me so I decided to not enable them.

Tutorial was perhaps the most helpful part in my opinion as it informed me how to save, simply state 'save', and return to the main menu by saying 'main menu'. Also available was the option to turn off or leave on tutorial tips during the beginning part of the game.

When I returned to the main menu I moved over to the Achievements Tab much to Sirius's moans of disappointment but he need not have worried as each achievement was covered with ? The only helpful information here was a single sentence.

'Achievements become available when discovered and increase your characters power, health and character skills.'

'Well this is awesome so far' said Sirius with a petulant face as Dad threw popcorn at his head.

'Hush Sirius, Harry's ready to start now so don't be such a child' chided Remus. Nodding I moved over to Mum and the others giving them each a hug and receiving more in return.

'Ok Honey, careful now and don't forget that you can come back to us anytime you like. We love you Honey and please have some more fun this time, even if it is only to give your Dad and the mutt something fun to watch.' Said Mum with a small smile and a wink.

'I will Mum don't worry. See you all soon.' I said as I turned around and put my hand against the New Game option.


End file.
